


the point of no return

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	the point of no return

_**DON'T EVER, DARE TO COME BACK.** _


End file.
